It is common in many vehicles to employ two independent windshield wiper motors, each operating its own wiper blade. In some cases, this is made necessary by a vehicle structure precluding the use of a single motor and windshield wiper connecting linkages between the two windshield wipers, a very common arrangement. In addition, sometimes there is a need, e.g., due to government regulations, to have each windshield wiper operated by its own electric motor for safety/reliability. One example of this is found in some codes prescribing the school bus construction standards. Use of two independent motors, however, produces special synchronization problems in avoiding random wiping patterns.